This invention relates to caulking guns and supports therefor. The invention also relates to supports for receptacles containing material to be dispensed. Particularly, the invention is, in one aspect, for a structure incorporating a caulking gun, the structure providing a stable support over a surface or point at which glue or other material from the caulking gun or other type of receptacle is to be applied. One object of the invention is to provide an adjustable support and stable environment for the use of caulking or other fluid whereby the caulking or other fluid can be accurately, consistently and easily introduced to an area or point without overflow caused by excess material and/or damaging surrounding areas.
While the caulking gun and support of the invention has many applications, one such application comprises use in the field of commercial, industrial and residential flooring. Such flooring may comprise hardwood flooring, tiles, marble or other media, all of which require the use of caulking or fill material in order to fill spaces or gaps between the floor and the medium, or between various pieces of the medium itself, such as tiling. Additionally, caulking may be required at edges between the medium and the wall, door jam or other building structure.
It will be appreciated by those who have used caulking guns or other devices for applying material to a point that it is often difficult to accurately locate the caulking gun for precision use. Typically, a conventional caulking gun comprises a chamber area in which is received a disposable caulking container, the caulking container being essentially cylindrical in shape and having a tapering needle-like point through which the contents of the container pass.
The caulking container fits within the space or chamber of the caulking gun, and the container has a movable base which, upon the application of force thereto, slides up the cylindrical tube forcing caulking fluid out of a small aperture at the end of the needle-like spout at an opposite end thereof. Typical caulking guns have handles or triggers whereby, upon the application of the force, a cylindrical disc attached to a rod moves through the chamber, the disc applying pressure to the lower end of the container to force the contents thereof out through the spout. The disc is movable in a direction which urges the fluid out in an incremental fashion by finely applying force to the trigger or handle which moves the disc. However, even with such fine adjustment possible, very careful and controlled application of force is required, and the application of such force, together with the precise locating of the needle over the area or point to be caulked requires considerable coordination and an experienced user to avoid the expulsion of excess caulking fluid from the container and generally fouling the area around which the caulking glue it required.
In one aspect, the invention provides a caulking gun and support combination, whereby a container of caulking material can be firmly and stably supported, so that it can be properly positioned for the accurate application of caulking materials to the desired area. It will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to a caulking gun. Any device which expels material to be applied through a receptacle may potentially be used with the invention. Therefore, although this description focuses more on the use of a caulking gun, the invention is not limited to this embodiment.
Preferably, the caulking gun and support of the invention typically receives a caulking container which comprises an elongate cylindrical housing. At one end of the cylindrical housing, there is provided a tapering outlet or spout, and a small aperture or hole can be made at the end of the spout when opening the container and through which the caulking material can be expelled.
At the opposite end of the caulking container there is provided a base closure which seals the caulking material within the container. The base closure is slidable up the cylindrical container, from a base end thereof towards the spout, so that the movement thereof in the container places the contents under pressure, at the same time expelling the contents through the aperture in the outlet.
A typical caulking gun accommodates the container, and provides means by which the base closure can be forced upwardly through the cylinder for expelling the caulking material.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a caulking gun and support device comprising: a base member for providing stability to the device and for mounting over a surface; a supporting arm extending upwardly from the base member; a caulking gun for receiving a receptacle containing caulking material, the caulking gun being mounted on the supporting arm; and adjustment means for selectively positioning and securing the caulking gun.
Preferably, the supporting arm comprises a fixed arm connected to the base member, and a slidable arm connected to the fixed arm, the slidable arm being moveable relative to the fixed arm to adjust the position of the caulking gun. The fixed arm may comprise an elongate projection along a surface thereof, and the slidable arm may comprise an elongate channel along the length thereof, the elongate projection sliding within the elongate channel to provide relative movement between the fixed arm and slidable arm respectively. Securing means for releasably securing the fixed arm and slidable arm relative to each other may be provided.
Preferably, the adjustment means comprises a stop member, adjustably positioned with respect to the base member. The stop member may comprise a threaded rod extending from the base and a stop means mounted on the threaded member, the stop means having a threaded bore for receiving the threaded member whereby rotation thereof causes it to move along the threaded member to a selected position.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a support device for a receptacle containing material to be dispensed, the support device comprising a base member for providing stability to the device and for mounting over a surface; a supporting arm extending upwardly from the base member; a module on the supporting arm for receiving the receptacle containing material to be dispensed; and adjustment means for selectively positioning and securing the module.